finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
One-Winged Angel
"One-Winged Angel" (片翼の天使 "Katayoku no Tenshi" - Phiến Dực Thiên Sứ) là tên ca khúc chủ đề của Sephiroth được chơi mỗi lần nhân vật này xuất hiện trong loạt game Final Fantasy. Bản gốc của ca khúc xuất hiện vào cuối game Final Fantasy VII và được xem là bản Final Boss Theme, được chơi trong trận đánh với Safer∙Sephiroth. Tên bài hát được đặt dựa vào hình dạng của Safer∙Sephiroth, người có sáu chiếc cánh màu trắng trên người, nhưng lại có một chiếc cánh màu đen trên tay phải. Ca khúc là một trong những bài hát được yêu thích nhất trong các game của Series, nó đã vượt qua cả bài hát chủ đề ban đầu của Sephiroth là "Those Chosen by the Planet" (Người được Planet lựa chọn). Cũng vì thế, bài hát đã trở thành nét đặc trưng riêng biệt của Sephiroth, và "One-Winged Angel" giờ đây không chỉ là tên của bài hát, nó còn là biệt danh của chính Sephiroth. "One-Winged Angel" đã được remix lại nhiều lần cho nhiều game khác nhau có sự xuất hiện của anh, bài hát như vẽ lại nét oai hùng của nhân vật phản diện đưa ưa thích nhất: Safer∙Sephiroth, một Sephiroth với chiếc cánh màu đen duỗi thẳng hùng dũng. Lời Nhạc Lời nhạc latin được lấy từ trong bộ thi ca thời trung cổ Carmina Burana. Phiên Bản Khác ''Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks ''"One-Winged Angel" được xuất hiện dưới dạng remix trong Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Được remix lại với cái tên ''"The World's Enemy" (Kẻ thù của cả thế giới), xuất hiện trong đoạn hồi tưởng về trận đấu giữa Sephiroth và Genesis Rhapsodos, cả cảnh đánh boss Sephiroth trong Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- cùng với "Controlling the Iron Beast". So sánh với bản gốc của bài hát, thì lần này bài hát có thêm giọng hát latin thấp và nhiều hơn, hơn nữa là giọng hát xuất hiện sớm hơn. Điều thú vị trong bản remix này là chất giọng và dàn nhạc đã thể hiện sự khác biết tương phản giữa One-Winged Angel và những ca khúc chủ đề của Genesis, "A Beating Black Wing", "SOLDIER Battle", Cả hai ca khúc chủ đề của Genesis đều mang phong cách rock. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children ''"One-Winged Angel" lại được remix một lần nữa và xuất hiện trong phim Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children vào thời điểm trận chiến cuối cùng giữa Cloud và Sephiroth. bản remix lần này mang tên là "Advent: One-Winged Angel" ("Sarin: Katayoku no Tenshi"), nó cũng nằm trong phần soundtrack của bộ phim. Ban đầu, phiên bản giao hưởng không lời lấy từ soundtrack của Final Fantasy VII được vào máy tính, sau đó là pha trộn thêm một ít phong cách rock và tăng nhịp điệu của bài hát lên để tạo cảm giác mạnh mẽ hơn cho bài hát. Trong Advent Children Complete, Bản remix lần này dài hơn để diễn tả được cái hồn và sự quyết liệt trong cảnh chiến đấu dai dẳng giữa Cloud và Sephiroth. Trả lời phỏng vấn về Advent Children, Nobuo Uematsu cho rằng các bản hòa âm phối khi cho bản nhạc này chưa thực sự diễn tả được cái hồn của nhân vật, tuy nhiên, lần này đã có sự kết hợp mang tính tương phản giữa dàn nhạc giao hưởng và rock metal đã bộc lộ rất rõ tính cách nhân vật. Uematsu đã chú ý và biết nhiều nhóm rock khác nhau đã thử thể hiện bản nhạc nhưng đa số là thất bại, bởi vì "One-Winged Angel" được viết ra là để cho dàn nhạc giao hưởng cùng với rock metal phối hợp thể hiện, hai dòng nhạc tưởng như có phong cách trái ngược nhau này lại làm nên thành công cho một ca khúc. Lời bài hát của bản Advent Children đã sửa khác đi so với Reunion Tracks. Vì thế đã nổ ra những ranh luận về việc nguồn gốc bản dịch từ tiếng latin. Dù sao đi nữa thì bản dịch chính thức vẫn truyền tải đủ ý nghĩa và cái hồn của bài hát, cũng như đã làm nổi bật hình ảnh của thiên sứ một cánh. Lời Bài Hát Bản dịch tiếng AnhTread at the WordReference forums :Don't remain, remain in memory :Don't remain, remain in memory :Sephiroth, Sephiroth :Fierce anger, anger and pain :Fierce anger, anger and pain :Sephiroth, Sephiroth :Wild, terrible, terrible fate :Don't remain, remain in memory :Don't remain, remain in memory :Sephiroth, Sephiroth :Come, my son. Come my son :Come here, give me death once more :Come, my son. Come my son :Come here, give me... :Don't :Remain :In memory :Fierce :Anger :And pain :Wild :Terrible :Fate :That Man :Once again :Will come :My son, come, come, come, my son :My son, come, come, come, my son :My son, come, come, come, my son :My son, come, come, come, my son :My son, come, come, come, my son :He who invited deathTread at the WordReference forums :My son, come, come, come, my son :Was born with an ill-fated punishment :My son, come, come, come, my son :Don't call his name :My son, come, come, come, my son :That Man will come again :Sephiroth :Sephiroth ''Dissidia Final Fantasy ''Dissidia cũng không kém cạnh, khi đã cho ra mắt một bản remix mới của "One Winged-Angel" từ album Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks, đây là một bản Battle Theme có thể nghe thấy mỗi khi trận đấu diễn ra tại Northern Crater. Nó là bản nhạc mặt định khi bạn chọn chiến đấu với Sephiroth hoặc Cloud. ''Loạt Game Kingdom Hearts ''"One-Winged Angel" được remix hai lần trong series này, có thể nghe được bản remix thứ nhất trong những trận đánh boss Sephiroth trong cả Kingdom Hearts và Kingdom Hearts II, cũng như là trong đoạn cắt cánh đánh nhau với Cloud. Bản Remix thứ hai cũng như thế, nhưng đoạn mở đầu bài hát là vào thẳng trực tiếp bằng tiếng Latin, và giọng hát cũng cao hơn rất nhiều so với bản gốc. Ngoài Lề *Trong Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories và Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories, "One-Winged Angel" là tên một thanh kiếm Keyblade của Sora. Nó là một trong những thanh Keyblades mạnh nhất mà bạn có thể nhận được, nó được thiết kế dựa trên thanh Masamune của Sephiroth. Trong Final Mix, nó là vật phẩm có được sau khi đánh bại Sephiroth, Trong khi ở Chain of Memories và bản remake, có thể tìm thấy nó trong Room of Rewards. *"One-Winged Angel" còn là tên của vũ khí Level 100 của Sephiroth trong Dissidia Final Fantasy. *Hóa thân của Sephiroth dưới dạng "One-Winged Angel" và sáu chiếc cánh màu trắng ám chỉ đến Seraphim (Thiên sứ bảo vệ chúa trời) trong kinh thánh Isaiah hồi 6:2. ::"Đứng ở trên là những Seraphim; mỗi người có sáu chiếc cánh: với hai chiếc rủ xuống che mặt, hai chiếc canh khác che lấy đôi chân, hai chiếc còn lại để bay." Tuy nhiên, cái tên "One-Winged Angel" đã khiến cho hình ảnh của Sephiroth khác đi, bởi vì vẫn còn một chiếc cánh màu đen riêng lẽ giữa sáu chiếc cánh trắng. Bài Viết Liên Quan *"Final Boss Theme" *"Battle to the Death" *"Zeromus" *"Neo Exdeath" *"Dancing Mad" *"The Extreme" *"Grand Cross" *"Decisive Battle" *"The Battle for Freedom" *"Nascent Requiem" Chú Thích Liên Kết Ngoài *[http://www.ezgeta.com/prophet.html Alexander Pushkin's The Prophet] (Full text) Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VII